Constitution training/Mechanism
Click the above link to return to the training guide. Combat Level and Constitution According to the article combat Level, a formula is available for calculation of combat level, which can be rewritten as: ---- Other than the Free-to-play combat level table, approximation of constitution experience and level can be derived in the following table: Further explanation on variable K: K determines the ratio of Magic experience to Constitution experience. More curse spells, failed spells and dummy-based spells will decrease the factor K, such that less Constitution experience is gained, if nearly all the spells cast doesn't yield Constitution experience, K will be near to zero. If most of the spells deal damage to NPCs, the factor K will be increased. The maximum value of K is 0.3333, considering all spells are fire strikes cast towards NPCs, with 100% success rate. List Of Approximate Constitution XP And Combat Level For Pures Mage Pure \begin{cases} E_{\text{Attack}}=0\\E_{\text{Strength}}=0\\E_{\text{Defence}}=0\\E_{\text{Ranged}}=0 \end{cases} : E_{\text{Constitution}} \simeq 1154 : \text{Combat Level} \simeq {39 \over 80}L_{\text{Magic}} + 2.5 There is no Attack, Strength, Defence and Ranged experience. This indicates Mage Pures can have very low Constitution for their Mage levels because they can even avoid train Constitution by casting curses and splashing spells. Please notice, dummy-based spells DO provide Constitution experience, at rate of 1 XP per 100 life points. It is recommended to train by splashing and curse in addition to using dummies. Ranged pure : \begin{cases} E_{\text{Attack}}=0\\E_{\text{Strength}}=0\\E_{\text{Defence}}=0 \end{cases} : E_{\text{Constitution}} \simeq {1 \over 3}E_{\text{Ranged}} : L_{\text{Constitution}} \simeq L_{\text{Ranged}}-11 : \text{Combat Level} \simeq {39 \over 80}L_{\text{Ranged}} + {1 \over 4}(L_{\text{Ranged}}) -{11 \over 4}+C : \text{Combat Level} \simeq {59 \over 80}L_{\text{Ranged}} -{11 \over 4}+C There is no attack, strength and defence experience. Near exactly 1/3 of ranged experience is added to Constitution experience, which indicates a high levelled ranged pure would have constitution level at most 11 levels lower. If the ranged level is too low, the combat level would be more than the result but this will become accurate once ranged level is increased. Strength pure : \begin{cases} E_{\text{Ranged}}=0\\E_{\text{Defence}}=0\\E_{\text{Attack}} \simeq 37000 \end{cases} : E_{\text{Constitution}} \simeq {1 \over 3}E_{\text{Strength}}+15000-1600Q : L_{\text{Constitution}} \simeq L_{\text{Strength}}-11 : \text{Combat Level} \simeq {13 \over 40}L_{\text{Strength}}+13+{1 \over 4}(L_{\text{Strength}}-11)+C : \text{Combat Level} \simeq {23 \over 40}L_{\text{Strength}}+{41 \over 4}+C There is no ranged and defence experience, and attack experience is approximately 37000. Near exactly 1/3 of strength experience is added to Constitution experience, along with 12500 attack experience gained for rune weapon. The quest Vampyre Slayer decreases Constitution experience by 1600. At high strength level, the effect of attack experience is greatly reduced. If the strength level is too low, the combat level would be more than the result but this will become accurate once strength level is increased. The approximate combat level is 23/40 strength level plus 10 for high strength level. Tanking strategy This section is to provide guide to maximise ones life points as a non-pure, also known as Tanking strategy, without increasing combat level at large rate. Tanking strategy also provides a basic idea to balance a character perfectly or attaining minimum combat level as a non-pure. Alignment of combat skills Referring to the previously mentioned table: From the tables, the optimum ratio of level of Attack plus Strength, Ranged, Magic should be 3:2:2. Substituting the data, we can get approximate experience for a tanking player: * E_{\text{Constitution}} \simeq {1 \over 3}(E_{\text{Attack}} + E_{\text{Strength}} + E_{\text{Defence}} + 2 * E_{\text{Ranged}}) Where a player can refer to experience table for approximate level conversion. Please notice as free players do not have large amount of combat experience induced by quests and rewards, the calculation is fairly accurate. ---- Although the counter effect of increasing constitution is slight increase of combat level, in the mentioned case, 3.25 additional level is gained as result of additional HP. A common myth is training 80 strength and 40 attack would make defence easily covered. However, no matter how a character is trained, defence is an independent factor, contributing 0.25 combat level per defence level. To wield rune armour, 10 combat level must be sacrificed and experience is negligible if in previous case, say, 40 defence only yields experience equal to 4% of 80 strength, but it takes up 10 combat level. It is much wiser to train 43 prayer instead, because it only yields increase of 5.25 combat levels and much more useful in many kinds of combat. Some worked examples of tanks Below is some example of Tanks worked out by this method. * *;Prayer strength tank, 70 strength, 1 defence : \begin{cases} L_{\text{Attack}}=40\\L_{\text{Strength}}=70\\L_{\text{Defence}}=1\\L_{\text{Prayer}}=43 \end{cases} : L_{\text{Ranged}}=L_{\text{Magic}}={2 \over 3}(L_{\text{Strength}}+L_{\text{Attack}})=73 : L_{\text{Constitution}}=E({1 \over 3} *(37224*2 + 737627 + 2*992895))=72 :A character with these stats would give a result of this: ---- * *;Rune strength tank, 70 strength : \begin{cases} L_{\text{Attack}}=40\\L_{\text{Strength}}=70\\L_{\text{Defence}}=40\\L_{\text{Prayer}}=1 \end{cases} : L_{\text{Ranged}}=L_{\text{Magic}}={2 \over 3}(L_{\text{Strength}}+L_{\text{Attack}})=73 : L_{\text{Constitution}}=E({1 \over 3} *(37224 + 737627 + 2*992895))=72 :A character with these stats would give a result of this: ---- * *;Rune tank, 55 attack & strength : \begin{cases} L_{\text{Attack}}=55\\L_{\text{Strength}}=55\\L_{\text{Defence}}=40\\L_{\text{Prayer}}=1 \end{cases} : L_{\text{Ranged}}=L_{\text{Magic}}={2 \over 3}(L_{\text{Strength}}+L_{\text{Attack}})=73 : L_{\text{Constitution}}=E({1 \over 3} *(37224 + 2*166636 + 2*992895))=70 :A character with these stats would give a result of this: ---- * *;All-around tank, 55 attack & strength : \begin{cases} L_{\text{Attack}}=55\\L_{\text{Strength}}=55\\L_{\text{Defence}}=40\\L_{\text{Prayer}}=44 \end{cases} : L_{\text{Ranged}}=L_{\text{Magic}}={2 \over 3}(L_{\text{Strength}}+L_{\text{Attack}})=73 : L_{\text{Constitution}}=E({1 \over 3} *(37224 + 2*166636 + 2*992895))=70 :A character with these stats would give a result of this: